Crazy Dares PoM Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: My first dare fic! Only rule: NO M RATED STUFF. Oh and I'm a Skilene, Kovate, and, slowly progressing, Blowski fan, so if you could try to make your dares something along the lines of that. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares PoM Style

Me: Hello! And welcome to my very first dares fic! Let's meet the characters elligible for daring!

Skipper: Dear GOD.

Kowalski: We've done this before... And hated it. :(

Rico: Uh-huh!

Private: I'm nervous...

Marlene: Why did I agree to this... :(

Julien: WORSHIP ME!

Maurice: Um, sir, here they can tell you what to do.

Mort: I like the feet!

Dr. Blowhole: Pen-gyoo-ins WILL PAY!

Me: Now, unlike other dares fics, I will also dare you guys! :D For this chapter, I'll go two times, and after this I'll only do it once after the other dares are done in each chapter.

Maurice: The penguins may wanna leave... oh and the dolphin and otter, too.

Skipper: Why?

Maurice: Well... She likes Skilene, Kovate, and I hear she's considering trying out Blowski.

Me: :D

Everyone else: -_-'

Me: First, I dare Marlene to make out with Skipper for ten minutes straight!

Marlene and Skipper: WHAT!

Maurice: I tried to warn you...

Julien: Enough! We will get to smoochy-smooch now!

Marlene: Let's get this over with...

Skipper: Y-yeah...

*Skipper and Marlene lean in, and begin a make-out session, and when the timer goes off they are still kissing*

Me: Uh... Guys?

Dr. Blowhole: *snaps photo* Ha, I'm selling this on the internet!

Me: YOU GUYS CAN QUIT NOW.

*Skipper and Marlene pull away, blushing*

Me: Okay, now... Oh! Private, I dare you to tell the truth: How do you feel when Kowalski starts pining over Doris?

Julien: Why is this the question you ask him?

Maurice: Remember? She likes Kovate.

Me: _Private_? *smirks*

Private: *sweating profusely* I would rather not say...

Kowalski: Why not? Look, if it annoys you, I can stop for awhile or-

Private: Shut UP, you JERK!

Everyone: 0.0

Me: Okay, that's all! Remember to post a dare! Oh and no M rated ones. Other than that anything goes!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Me: Yay, we have a dare! Jessiebell13, come on in!

Jessiebell13: It's wonderful to be here. :) I have three dares.

Private: Is one of them to have K'walski jump off a cliff?

Me: Are you still upset from the last chapter?

Private: YES.

Me: ^_^' Now, Jessiebell13, your dares?

Jessiebell13: First, I dare Marlene and skipper to do the tango together.

Marlene: First a kiss, now a dance?

Me: YES now do it! *holds up a tazer*

Marlene: Eek! Okay!

Skipper: *sigh*

*tango music begins as Marlene and Skipper get into position, they begin dancing*

Marlene: OW! You stepped on my paw!

Skipper: Sorry!

*the music ends a few moments later*

Me: You guys were great! Now, you had two more dares?

Jessiebell13: Ah, yes. Kowalski and Private. I dare you two to kiss! ^_^

Kowalski: WHAT WHAT WHAT!

Private: No, I refuse to kiss him!

Me: I have those photos...

Private and Kowalski: OKAY we'll do it!

Me: Wait, how long do they have to kiss?

Jessiebell13: Uh, five minutes?

Private: Let's just get this over with!

*Kowalski and Private lean in, and they start to kiss. When the timer goes off they are still kissing. They would probably take it a bit further but Rico starts beating Private with a stick*

Private: (In a trance) Oh, wow... Hi... *faints*

*Jessiebell13 sprays him with water*

Me: Why'd you do that?

Jessiebell13: Because, my next dare is for Kowalski to kiss Mr. Blowhole, while Private watches.

Kowalski: 0.0

Skipper: (just looks angry, probably cuz his operative is going to kiss Blowhole)

Blowhole: OH HELL NO.

Private: *glares daggers at Jessiebell13, Kowalski, Me, and Blowhole*

Jessiebell13: Just do it! You only have to do it for one minute.

*Kowalski and Blowhole lean in, and unlike all the other kisses they promptly pull away the moment the minute is over*

*Private and Skipper look pretty pi$$ed*

Me: ^_^' Okay, since that's all. I'll be moving on to my dare!

Jessiebell: Oh boy. :D

Me: Maurice I dare you to make out with Mort!

Maurice: O.o

Mort: I like the feet!

Me: It's not like he'll know what's happening, anyway.

Maurice: *sighs, then begins to kiss Mort*

*Mort karate-flips Maurice off of him*

Me: Yay! :D That's all, toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Me: Alright, another dare! Bettyboo, come on and show yourself!

Bettyboo: Hi. :) I have four dares today.

Skipper: I just wanna say, if ANYONE in this room is dared to kiss blowhole, I will not be held accountable for damages!

Bettyboo: Don't worry, I don't like her pairings.

Everyone: *sighs in relief*

Bettyboo: I like PRIPPER. :D

Everyone: *screams*

Me: ^_^' Okay, your first dare, Bettyboo?

Bettyboo: Ah, yes. Skipper, I dare you to tell the truth: Do you like someone?

Skipper: Ah, um, err...

Kowalski: Well? *smirking*

Skipper: Okay, I maybe, kinda like... Marlene.

Marlene: *faints*

Julien: The lady has done the faint, she must be awoken!

Bettyboo: :( Okay... *sprays Marlene with cold water*

Me: Alrighty, now your next dare?

Bettyboo: Oh, right. I dare Private to kiss Skipper! :D Oh, and then eat a hundred winkies!

Me: O.o Aww... Sorry, I guess I was in the moment of Skilene... You heard her guys...

Bettyboo: Just thirty seconds will be enough.

*Private and Skipper kiss, and fly apart as soon as the kiss is over*

*During the kiss, Me, Kowalski, and Marlene try not to look pi$$ed*

*Private then eats a hundred winkies as he is told... And promptly throws up on Julien*

Me: Eew... Well, next dare?

Bettyboo: I dare Kowalski to KISS ME. :D Yay!

Kowalski: O.o

Private: :(

Bettyboo: And i want it to last a full minute!

*Kowalski presses his beak to Bettyboo's mouth, and stays there for one minute*

*Private looks pi$$ed... Again*

Kowalski: Okay, that was...

Bettyboo: AMAZING! :D

Me: ^_^' Last dare, then?

Bettyboo: I hate Maurice, so I dare him to, even in the AFTERLIFE, be Julien's servant for eternity.

Maurice: Crud, I was looking forward to having eternity off when I died... :(

Me: Now for my dare!

Julien: This shall be the funny!

Me: I dare Private to tell us why he freaked in the first chapter!

Private: *sigh* I kinda, maybe, just a little, have a crush on K'walski.

Maurice: If it's a crush then why did you faint when you kissed him?

Private: ^_^'

Me: That's fine, I think we've figured it out. See all my loyal readers next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: And welcome back! Here's our darer, horrorcentralPoM! Oh and guess who's back! Jessiebell13, you come out too!

Horrorcentral: Hello, nice to see you all.

Jessiebell13: Yay, I'm back!

Me: How many dares do you have for us today?

Horrorcentral: I have three, and she has two.

Kowalski: Uh, I'm still slightly awkward around Private... May I go into another room?

Us three humans: NO.

Kowalski: :(

Me: Horrorcentral, you do your dares first.

Horrorcentral: Gladly. My first dare is to have Skipper and Rico kiss!

Rico: 0.0

Skipper: First Marlene, then Private, now Rico! Who's next, Kowalski?

Me: Maybe, some people could have you kiss... ME! *shudders*

Horrorcentral: Just do it! *pulls out camera* For three minutes!

*Skipper and Rico sigh, then slowly lean in and kiss for exactly three minutes, then fly apart*

*Marlene looks pi$$ed as Horrorcentral snaps a picture at the last second*

Me: Alright, Horrorcentral, your next dare please?

Horrorcentral: I dare Kowalski to tell the truth: What stands out most to you about Private?

Kowalski: Uh... Well, everything. He has so many amazing qualities that... I can't pick just one.

Everyone: Aww...

Me: Last dare, Horrorcentral? Before moving on to Jessiebell13.

Horrorcentral: I dare Private to tell the truth: Which do you love more, Lunacorns or Kowalski?

Everyone: :O *looking to Private excitedly for an answer*

Private: (blushing) Well, K'walski, of course.

Everyone except Kowalski: Aww...

Kowalski: (just blushing while staring at Private in shock)

Me: Okay, Jessiebell13! Your dares, please.

Jessiebell13: I dare Skipper and Marlene to watch a scary movie together, and if Marlene gets scared Skipper has to kiss Blowhole!

Skipper: 0.0

Blowhole: Say WHAT!

Jessiebell13: You heard me!

*Jessiebell13 ushers Marlene and Skipper into a nearby theater, and fifteen minutes later a high-pitched scream was heard*

Me: Sounds like they lost. :D

Blowhole: D:

*Skipper and Marlene walk out, Marlene looks fine but Skipper looks shaken up*

Kowalski: Umm... What happened?

Marlene: Skipper got scared, not me. So, technically he doesn't have to kiss Blowhole.

Blowhole: :D

Me: Wait, that high-pitched scream was... You?

Skipper: :( Can we move on?

Me: Right, Jessiebell13, I believe you had another dare?

Jessiebell13: Oh, okay. I dare Kowalski and Private to get married for the rest of the chapter!

Kowalski: O.o

Private: (looks awkward and giddy at the same time)

Me: Alright, well since we're near the end, let's have them stay married until the end of the NEXT chapter.

Kowalski: :( Fine...

Jessiebell13: Oh and Kowalski, you have to be the bride!

Kowalski: :O

*one wedding ceremony later...*

Me: You may now kiss the bride!

*Private lifts Kowalski's veil, and they share a rather passionate kiss*

Everyone: (pretending it's going to be real) Yay! Woo! *whistle* Yeah!

Me: Now for my dare!

Kowalski: Can't I get out of this stupid dress first?

Me: Fine...

Jessiebell13: Wait! There's still something else to do for the wedding!

Private and Kowalski: What?

Jessiebell13: *whispers in their ear... holes?*

Kowalski: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Private: (just turns scarlet)

Me: Maybe they do that after the chapter is done? ^_^'

Jessiebell13: Fine.

Me: Now, my dare is this. I dare Kowalski and Private to say their true feelings, no holding back!

Private: Oh...

Kowalski: May I go first?

Me: Of course. ^_^

Kowalski: *turning to Private* Look, I never truly thought that we could be together, but then... Then you told me in the last chapter that you had a 'slight crush' on me, and even that miniscule sentence brought so much joy and warmth to my heart... And that's when I knew. Private, I love you.

Everyone: *tears in their eyes*

Private: Oh Kowalski! I love you too, I have since the first day we met!

Me: Now, let's give these two some privacy, so they can 'finish the marriage' *wink* See you later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Unfortunately I had to cut out one of EpicBlaze's dares. I don't know who jiggles is, since I just got into the show.**

Me: Welcome back! Here we have today, EpicBlaze and Wondergirl12!

EpizBlaze: Hello. :D I have many dares.

Wondergirl12: Hi!

Kowalski: Uh, hey, we were considering staying married...

Private: Is that okay?

*Jessiebell13 runs through, shouting YES... Then disappears*

Kowalski: -_-' I'll take that as a yes...

EpicBlaze: Works for me.

Wondergirl12: Me too. *mischievous grin*

Kowalski and Private: O.O'

Me: I'll allow EpicBlaze to go first.

EpicBlaze: I dare Kowalski to tell Private that he hates him and that he loves Doris more.

Private: :(

Kowalski: (after moments of thinking) May I write it?

EpicBlaze: Sure. *hands him a pen and paper*

*Kowalski scribbles something on the pad, and hands it to Private, who breaks into a grin after reading it, then promptly crumples it*

Private: It didn't hurt as much as I thought. ;)

*EpicBlaze looks confused as he takes the paper and reads it*

*It says: 'I hate you and I love Doris more... (I'm lying)*

EpicBlaze: :O

Me: Technically, he did say it. ^_^'

EpicBlaze: True...

Me: Okay, Wondergirl12, you're up!

Wondergirl12: I dare Kowalski to cheat on Private by going on a date with Julien... Oh and we'll be watching, so don't try anything TOO bad.

Kowalski: :O How DARE you!

Me: Dude, just do it...

Kowalski: *growling* Fine...

*Later, in the restaraunt*

Julien: So, I am the best date ever, no? You will now be dumping dopey penguin boy.

Kowalski: *slams flipper down on table* I don't like you in that way. I don't like you, period. I love Private! And nothing you say or do will ever make me think otherwise!

*With us*

Me: Aww, that's soo sweet!

Private: *has tears of joy in his eyes*

*Now Kowalski is back, with a very pi$$ed Julien*

Me: Okay, EpicBlaze, you're up!

EpicBlaze: This dare is for you. I dare you to have my OC, Usagi as your co-host for two chapters... Not counting this one.

Me: Okay, that's not so bad.

*Usagi, and eleven year old female rabbit hops in*

Me: Aaw!

Private: How cute!

Usagi: Shut UP.

Me and Private: O.O

Me: ^_^' Okay, Wondergirl12?

Wondergirl12: I dare Skipper and Marlene to get some cookies for me.

Skipper: O.o

Marlene: Why?

Wondergirl12: Because I suddenly have a craving for them.

Marlene: Riighht...

Skipper: We'll be back.

*A few moments later they return with an assortment of cookies*

Wondergirl12: Yay! :D

Me: ^_^' Erm, EpicBlaze?

EpicBlaze: I dare Private to burn a live Lunacorn, which I have created just for this.

*EpicBlaze whistles, and a Lunacorn walks in*

Usagi: Here's a deadly match.

Me: Where did you get that?

Usagi: You don't wanna know.

Private: :(

*Private promptly burns the Lunacorn, effectively killing it*

Private: *bursts into tears*

Kowalski: Aaw, shh, shh... *hugs Private, until he stops whimpering*

Usagi: Can I introduce the next darer?

Me: Go for it!

Usagi: Wondergirl12, you're up next!

Wondergirl12: I dare Julien and Marlene to kiss right in front of Skipper's face.

Marlene: O.O

Julien: :D

Skipper: :(

Usagi: You have to kiss for two minutes!

*Marlene and Julien lean in and kiss for two minutes. When it is over Marlene tries to pull away but Julien holds her there*

Skipper: That's IT!

*Skipper beats up Julien, until Me and Maurice pull him away, and Rico holdS him back*

Me: EpicBlaze.

EpicBlaze: I dare Rico to blow up random stuff for five seconds.

Rico: Yeah!

*In five seconds, Rico has managed to blow up the Lunacorn corpse, the roof, and our vending machine*

Kowalski: Impressive.

Usagi: Wondergirl12.

Wondergirl12: My dare is for you, miss host. You have to kiss Skipper!

Me: -_-' Me and my big mouth...

*Me and Skipper kiss for approxiamately two and a half minutes*

Me: Now, I have to go wash out my mouth. Usagi, you're in charge while I'm gone.

*I leave*

Usagi: EpicBlaze.

EpicBlaze: I dare Skipper to fight every girl in the room blindfolded! That includes Wondergirl12.

Wondergirl12: -_-'

Skipper: Fine! *puts on blindfold*

*The fight goes okay, but the girls end up winning, and Skipper walks away with a limp*

Usagi: That was fun!

Marlene: Are you okay, Skipper?

Skipper: Yeah...

Usagi: Wondergirl12.

Wondergirl12: I dare Marlene to tell the truth: How do you really feel about Skipper?

Marlene: Um, well, I... I love him. I really love him, ever since the day we met.

*I then walk in before Skipper can respond*

Me: What did I miss?

Usagi: Miss Marlene just said that she's in love with Mister Skipper.

Me: I miss all the good stuff! :(

Usagi: It's EpicBlaze's turn.

EpicBlaze: I dare Marlene to sing 'Eye Of The Tiger' while everyone else plays electric guitar.

Everyone else: -_-'

Me: Does that include me and Wondergirl12?

EpicBlaze: Nah, you two can watch the hilarity with me.

*a few moments later*

Marlene: (singing) It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the night!

*later, when the song is over*

Me: We're gonna have you two back next chapter, okay? My iPod is running low and so's my computer...

EpicBlaze: Okay! We'll be back next time!

Wondergirl12: Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me: Alright and we're back! Along with Wondergirl12 and EpicBlaze we have two more people! Come on, Crescentflight and Adenn666!

Crescentflight: Hi.

Adenn666: Howdy! :D

Me: Adenn! Old buddy, old pal! Oh and since Crescentflight will be helping with the dares, he/she is my new co-host!

Usagi: Now, Adenn666 you can go first.

Adenn666: I dare Rico to help Blowhole take over the world!

Blowhole: Ha! Pen-gyoo-ins will not help me!

Adenn666: He will if I say so!

*Five hours later, after Blowhole has taken over the planet*

Me: Thanks a lot, Adenn666.

Adenn666: I now dare the penguins to not stop Blowhole, and they can't let someone else do it either!

Me: :D

Skipper: What are you so happy about?

Crescentflight: *looks at the iPod in my hands* She's reading a Pripper fic... Weird.

Kowalski, Private, and Skipper: O.O

Everyone else: (including me and Usagi) *laughing their a$$es off*

Me: Ooh! Apparently, in this fic, Rico and Kowalski are also dating!

Rico: *stops laughing* O.O

Me: Oh, can it. Crescentflight, would you like to dare?

Crescentflight: Yeah. Skipper, Julien. I dare you two to kiss, for five minutes.

Kowalski: *mumbling* At least it wasn't Private...

Skipper: *glares*

Julien: D:

*Skipper and Julien lean in, and kiss for no more than five minutes, then fly apart so quickly it's almost light-speed*

Usagi: It's Wondergirl12's turn!

Wondergirl12: I dare Skipper to tell the truth: How do you feel about Marlene?

Skipper: *turns to Marlene* I truly and deeply love her, in fact I love her so much that... that no words at all could ever describe the feeling I get when I simply look at her face.

Marlene: Aaw, Skipper! *hugs Skipper*

Me: Who knew you could be soo sweet?

Usagi: Adenn666, you're up!

Adenn666: I'd just like to give Kowalski and Private a few gifts. Consider them your wedding gifts.

Kowalski: Thanks!

Adenn666: First, here's an abacus for you, Kowalski, in case your other one breaks. Oh and also I dare you to eat a ton of candy. :)

Kowalski: Uh, thanks? O.o

Adenn666: And also here's a ray gun for Private to bring the Lunacorn back to life, and also I built a machine so you can go to their land! But only you and people you bring get to use it.

Private: Yay! :D *shoots the dead Lunacorn*

*The Lunacorn rises up, and looks at Private with disdain*

Zombie Lunacorn: You IDIOT! I liked being dead! I didn't have to deal with you idiotic children! *tramples Private*

Me and Adenn666: O.O

Private: *sobbing* That hurts! Now my leg is broken!

Usagi: ...

Me: Err... EpicBlaze?

EpicBlaze: I dare Skipper to tell the truth: If you could save one penguin on your team who would it be?

Skipper: I would choose Kowalski, because he could build a machine to bring the other two back to life.

EpicBlaze: O.O

Me: Good answer. Now, Wondergirl12?

Wondergirl12: Kowalski, I dare you to make out with Julien. It won't stop until Private gets pi$$ed, though. Oh and after the make out session Private has my permission to chase Julien with a chainsaw.

Kowalski: *before chainsaw comment* O.O

Kowalski: *after chainsaw comment* :D

Private: *pretty much the same as Kowalski*

Julien: D:

Me: GO NOW.

*Julien and Kowalski begin making out, and Private rips them apart after three minutes, then proceeds to chase Julien with a chainsaw*

*Private manages to slice the fur off of Julien's back*

Me: I have so many dares that I can't keep up! We can't continue next chapter, but maybe some other time, okay guys?

Adenn666, Crescentflight, EpicBlaze, and Wondergirl12: Yeah, sure.

Me: Then we'll see you next time! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me: AAANDD welcome back! Sorry for the long wait.

Usagi: She just went Pripper crazy.

Private: What's Pripper?

Me: ^_^' It's a... Pairing... That pairs you and Skipper...

Kowalski, Private, and Skipper: CRAZY LADY SAY WHAT!

Me: *ignoring* ANYway, we have many darers. So, I picked their names out of a hat to see who will be going! PerryRocks-Wolf Warrior, Serenity, and Horrorcentral, come on out!

Horrorcentral: Hehe, guess who's back.

Serenity: *giggles*

PerryRocks: YAY!

Usagi: This is my last chapter, unfortunately. :(

Me: That's sad, Usagi. So I'll let you take over this chapter! :D

Usagi: Okay! Horrorcentral, you go first.

Horrorcentral: Goodie! Rico, dress up like a girl!

Rico: O.O

Me: Marlene, why not help Rico select his outfit?

Marlene: Okay! *drags Rico away*

Me: I can't wait...

*A few minutes later Rico reluctantly comes out, dressed in a green dress, a blonde wig, and pink lipstick*

Blowhole: HAHA! *snaps a photo* THIS is my new screensaver!

Me: Email me that, would ya?

Rico: *glares*

Usagi: Erm... Serenity?

Serenity: I have only one dare. And it'll be funny... Especially with Rico dressed up like that. I dare Rico to kiss Private!

Kowalski: WHAT! Why does everyone want to destroy our marriage?

Private: I love you, K'walski. Nothing will ever change that.

Serenity: The kiss must last no shorter than two minutes.

*After much hesitation, Private and Rico lean in, and kiss for two minutes, then Private runs into Kowalski's arms*

Private: *sobs*

Usagi: Oookaaaayyyy, PerryRocks.

PerryRocks: I also have only one dare. I dare Blowhole to go out with my OC, Sara. She kinda has a crush on you so... Good luck with that.

*PerryRocks shoves Blowhole off, presumeably in the direction of Sara*

Me: Okay then... I guess Horrorcentral is our only contestant left.

Horrorcentral: I dare Skipper to go on a date with MISS Rico.

Me: Haha!

Skipper: *growls*

Horrorcentral: Just DO it!

*later, at the restaraunt. We are watching them*

Skipper: Just FYI, I don't like you OR Private THAT way. I think these people want to sabotage us...

Rico: Same here!

*with us*

Me: Hmph.

*they are now back*

Horrorcentral: Marlene, before I move to my next dare, I want you to slap Skipper for actually doing the last dare.

Marlene: *slaps Skipper without hesitation*

Horrorcentral: Now, miss host. Whoever you want gets to make out with Rico.

Me: *after moments of thinking* Well, I think it would only be fair if Kowalski made out with him, to balance out his and Private's marriage... Plus I am suddenly a Kico fan!

Horrorcentral: Okay. Now, Rico is not allowed to stop until Kowalski stops.

*Kowalski and Rico make out for thirty seconds*

Me: That wasn't very long! *pouts*

Kowalski: I didn't have the heart to cheat on my sweet Private any longer.

Private: Aww! K'walski!

Me and Usagi: Now, we would like to say that due to the overwhelming amount of dares, any and all dares will no longer be accepted until further notice. We apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Me: Okay, I'm back. Sorry! But my mom discovered my 'other' fics, if you know what I mean.

Dr. Blowhole: I do!

Me: Anyway, I had to promise I wouldn't write anymore like that. But, whatever! Darers, come on out! You too, Crescentflight!

Crescentflight: Hi everyone, it's good to be back!

Crazy Flyer: Hello! Yay Skilene!

PoMPrivate: Skilene? Kipper is the BEST!

Jessiebell13: Three chapters! I feel special!

Skipperten: Why hello, Blowy. *bats eyelashes*

EpicBlaze: What up people!

Duskfire: This is AWESOME!

Usagi: That's an awful lot of people...

Me: Yeah... Wait, what are you doing here?

Usagi: One of EpicBlaze's dares was to have me on for five more chapters.

Me: Oh... Well, first darer is... Jessiebell13!

Jessiebell13: Cool! Kowalski, Private. You haven't had your honeymoon yet, have you?

Kowalski: No, why?

Jessiebell13: Good! I dare you two to go on a honeymoon in Japan!

Private: That's not so bad.

Kowalski: It certainly isn't.

Jessiebell13: Here's your tickets. *hands over airplane tickets*

*Kowalski and Private leave*

Me: Okay. Now, we'll do all dares that involve them when they get back.

PoMPrivate: Aaawww! :(

Me: Skipperten!

Skipperten: Wow, so many dares... I'll go with, King Julien, you have to let everyone flush you down the toilet!

King Julien: What! You are being the kidding!

Skipperten: You wish!

Skipper: I'm gonna like this! Rico, toilet!

Rico: *coughs up toilet* Here.

Skipper: *shoves Julien headfirst into toilet*

Marlene: Can I go first?

Skipper: Sure!

Marlene: *flushes toilet repeatedly*

King Julien: AAAAHHH!

Me: *snickers* ;D

*Kowalski and Private come back*

Jessiebell13: That was fast.

Me: What do you expect? This is a dares fic, time can come and go as I please.

Usagi: It's true!

Me: Anyway, I believe Jessiebell13 had a part two to your dare?

Jessiebell13: Yep! I dare Kowalski and Private to tell us what they did on their honeymoon!

Kowalski and Private: *blushes*

Skipper: Well?

Rico: Wha you do?

Dr. Blowhole: I can tell you right now. *smirks*

Kowalski: Let's just say that if one of us were female, we'd be having a baby.

Me: Weird. I mean, there is a fic where Kowalski is female, but he-she's in love with Skipper.

Kowalski: O.O

Skipper: -_-'

Private: D:

Crescentflight: Wait, you read Kipper?

Me: And Kico, Pripper, Prico, Skico...

Penguins: *looking at me weird*

Me: Don't judge!

Crescentflight: Whatever. Can I introduce the next darer?

Me: Sure.

Crescentflight: EpicBlaze, come on down!

EpicBlaze: I'm already here. Anyway, Kowalski. I dare you to make Usagi human for the next five chapters.

Kowalski: On it! *shoots Usagi with a laser*

Usagi: *becomes human*

Me: Pretty.

Usagi: Thanks!

Me: Skipperten!

Skipperten: I dare Blowy to kiss me for the rest of the chapter!

Me: I don't get it. If you like Blowhole, why is your name SKIPPERten?

Usagi: I was wondering that, too.

Skipperten: None of your business! *kisses Blowhole*

Crescentflight: Jessiebell13!

Jessiebell13: Before I do my dare, Skipper, can you get me a drink?

Skipper: Sure... *walks off*

Jessiebell13: Okay, now that he's gone. Rico, Marlene. Kiss!

Marlene: What the heck!

Rico: Wuzzat!

Jessiebell13: DO IT!

*Marlene and Rico start to kiss just as Skipper walks in*

*Skipper doesn't even notice the otter and penguin making out as he hands Jessiebell13 her drink*

Jessiebell13: What the #$%&*!

Me: Whoa...

Skipper: *shrugs* Hey, if Marlene's happy with Rico, I won't object.

Jessiebell13: *starts babbling gibberish*

Marlene: *pulls away* But Skipper! It was only a dare!

Skipper: Thank GOD. I wasn't sure how long I could keep up the 'happy for you' act.

Jessiebell13: *faints from confusion*

Me: *sigh* PoMPrivate?

PoMPrivate: I dare Kowalski and Skipper to make out for ten minutes EXACTLY.

Me: Yay!

Everyone: *looking at me weird*

Me: What?... Just because that one Kipper fic traumatized me, doesn't mean I don't like it!

Usagi: It was 'My hidden shame', right?

Me: Nah, I mean it was scary in the first chapter, but the second wasn't all bad. It's another that... I can't even say the name. *shudders*

PoMPrivate: I'm waiting!

Kowalski: *sigh*

*Skipper pulls Kowalski into a kiss, then releases after ten minutes*

Kowalski: Let's never speak of that again...

Skipper: Agreed.

Dr. Blowhole: We might though!

Crescentflight: *shakes head* Crazy Flyer?

Crazy Flyer: First, I just want to give Kowalski and Private some marriage gifts. I give you Officer X's van, complete with LASERS, missile-launching turrets, and a home theater system!

Kowalski: Amazing!

Private: Thanks!

Crazy Flyer: You didn't let me finish! It's also stuffed with invention blueprints, and a lifetime supply of peanut butter Winkies!

Kowalski and Private: WOW!

Me: That may be the nicest thing to happen on this dare fic.

Skipper: I agree.

Me: Skipperten!

Skipperten: Kowalski, Rico. I dare you two to turn human and go star in an all romance movie!

Rico: Wha!

Kowalski: O.O

Me: GO! *ushers them out the door*

*They return a few minutes later*

Kowalski: I hope you're happy! The only part we could get was R rated!

Me: O.o Oookaaayy, tmi.

Crescentflight: Agreed. Crazy Flyer, you're up!

Crazy Flyer: I dare Marlene and Skipper to make out for two full chapters! During which, you are exempt from any and all dares pulled against you!

*Skipper grabs Marlen and starts making out with her*

Me: PoMPrivate time!

PoMPrivate: I want Private to kiss me because I love him!

Private: O.o Pardon?

PoMPrivate: *grabs Private and kisses him*

Private: MMMMPH! *squirms around, trying to get free*

PoMPrivate: *finally lets Private go*

Me: Okay, I guess that's all... We can continue you guys' dares next chapter, okay?

Crazy Flyer and Skipperten: Sure.

Me: Good... Oh, Blowhole, you can stop kissing Skipperten.

Dr. Blowhole: *releases, then runs to bathroom and throws up*

Skipperten: WELL! *stomps off*

Me: *shakes head* I am happy to announce that we are accepting dares once again! Just don't fill up the review page like last time...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Me: Hi everyone!

Kowalski: *groans*

Me: What's up with you?

Kowalski: You hadn't updated in so long that I thought you had closed this down!

Me: Nope! But I have a bit of news before we continue with the dares.

Blowhole: We know you passed your test.

Me: HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT! I DIDN'T SAY A WORD TO YOU!

Blowhole: *gulps nervously* Uh...

Me: Whatever. Yes, I did pass a test. I am going into the 8th grade next school year. But that isn't my news.

Private: What is it?

Me: I'm introducing a new feature in ALL of my ToDs!

Blowhole: 'All' of them? You mean you make other people and animals suffer?

Me: Yep. Anyway, the feature is called... 'Trade Off!'

*silence*

Rico: Wha dat?

Me: It's where you take the characters of one ToD from one category, and put them in another ToD in another category!

Kowalski: So... We could visit other ToDs?

Me: Well, ones that I write. Currently I only have two other ToDs, but I am considering making more!

Maurice: So, what other ToDs do you have?

Me: I have a Rune Factory ToD, and a Pokemon ToD. They have the same title as this one, just replace 'PoM' with 'RF' or 'Poke', depending on which one you're looking for.

Julien: So, how does the Tradey Offy work?

Me: The TRADE OFF, works like this. First, someone will send in a review, saying that they'd like to do a trade-off. Just tell me the fandom you want, and which characters, and then let me do the rest!

Kowalski: So, wait. We ALL can't go?

Me: No. Because the character(s) will leave at the end of one chapter, then will be away for the entire next chapter. Then they will return the following chapter. For the sake of this ToD, I say that there must be at least one penguin remaining, and at least one lemur. Since Marlene is the only otter, and Blowhole the only dolphin, I can't put a restriction on them.

Crescentflight: Sounds like you've got it figured out.

Me: You bet!

Private: Does that mean that K'walski and I might get separated?

Me: *shrugs* Probably.

Maurice: Aw, it's okay, Private. I'm sure you two wouldn't be away from each other long enough for him to find someone new.

Private: I wasn't thinking about that... UNTIL NOW!

Maurice: Oh... Oops.

Crescentflight: Can we get on with the dares?

Me: Sure. Come on out, darers! ;D

Horrorcentral: Whoa, I'm back... Awesome!

Crazy Flyer: Coolness!

Crescentflight: Okay, Horrorcentral. Go ahead.

Horrorcentral: I just want to know exactly WHAT Kipper fic traumatized CPG.

Me: Oh, it was... *shudders* That's an Order.

Mort: *innocent voice, as if he has any other kind* What was so bad?

Me: Well... I wouldn't say Skipper raped Kowalski, but it was definetly forced.

*awkward silence*

Kowalski: *steps away from Skipper, with a horrified look*

Private: *glares menacingly at Skipper*

Crescentflight: O.o Ahem. Crazy Flyer?

Crazy Flyer: I dare Blowhole to jump off a cliff, onto a bed of SPIKES!

Blowhole: What! :O

Skipper: *still making out with Marlene from the last chapter* Mmph! Hmmph mph Mmph!

Me: What?

Kowalski: He said, 'Awesome! I can't wait!'

Blowhole: *sigh* I don't have a choice, do I?

Me: Nope!

Blowhole: *leaves*

*I pull out a remote and switch on a TV, and the monitor shows Blowhole at the edge of a cliff*

Me: *grabs popcorn* This is the best dare yet!

*On the screen, Blowhole jumps. He's falling...*

Sara (PerryRocks' OC, from chapter 7): NOOO! *runs to the cliff*

Me: Where'd she come from?

Crescentflight: *shrugs*

*On the screen, Sara has grabbed Blowhole and opened a parachute*

Crazy Flyer: Aaw, what!

Me: *muttering* I'm gonna kill PerryRocks for making her...

*Blowhole and Sara walk in, unharmed*

Crazy Flyer: How'd you avoid the spikes?

Blowhole: I managed to make use of the parachute, and I landed mere inches away from the spikes.

Me: Darn! D:

Sara: Bye, Blowy! *leaves*

Me: Okay, Crazy Flyer? What is your next dare?

Crazy Flyer: I just have a question for Kowalski and Private. Are you two planning on adopting?

Kowalski: Well, we were. But CPG said that she'd make an OC for us.

Private: Where is that OC, anyway? I hope it's a girl! I've always wanted a daughter!

Me: Right here. *whistles*

*A young female penguin, about six years old, walks in*

Me: Her name is Sophie.

Sophie: Hallo, mummy! Hallo, dahddy! *hugs Kowalski and Private*

Everyone (Except Marlene and Skipper, since they are still making out): Aaawww...

Me: Okay. That's it for this chapter. Note to Crazy Flyer. I have never seen or heard of a movie called 'Carrie'. And remember our new feature!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**New list of ToDs for the Trade Off: Crazy Dares FOP (Fairly OddParents) Style, Crazy Dares GF (Gravity Falls) Style, Crazy Dares KvK (Kid vs. Kat) Style, Crazy Dares Poke Style (revised), Crazy Dares TUFF (TUFF Puppy) Style. Check the last chapter for info on how the Trade Off works.**

Me: Hello, and welcome back!

Everyone else: *groans*

Me: I know. You thought I had closed it down.

Crescentflight **(I know you changed your name but for the sake of the ToD I think I'll keep it the same)**: So, the darers?

Me: Come on in folks! Oh, and Crazy Flyer. I HATE JICO. No offense. But I only pair Julien and Blowhole with Skipper.

Skipper: Of course you do...

Me: XP Now, darers you can come in!

Crazy Flyer: Hi-dee-ho!

Alva-The-Human: Whoop! Whoop!

Me: Sorry for those who have been waiting for their dares, but I can't stand long chapters. They make my brain hurt, and I usually end up skipping to the end anyway.

Crescentflight: O-kay then.

Usagi: Alva, why don't you start us off?

Alva-The-Human: Sounds good! Skipper, what happened between you and Doris that you won't tell Kowalski?

Skipper: What? Um... Well... She sorta told me that she was the reason she didn't want to date Kowalski. Then she kissed me... I didn't kiss back, but I did like it. So I never told him...

Me: Huh. Well... Crazy Flyer?

Crazy Flyer: Oh yeah. Private and Kowalski, take Sophie to Disney World.

Kowalski: One problem. We're penguins.

Me: *pulls out a raygun and a beam accidentally shoots at herself*

Usagi: Eek! Is she okay?

Me: Yeah, I'm fine.

Girl in Yellow shirt: We are too!

Me: Wha- Oh crap. This is my raygun that separates my fangirls! I meant to grab the humaniser ray...

Girl in Green shirt: It's okay. We have always wanted to be on our own!

Crescentflight: Me and Usagi will find the humaniser ray, you just introduce your fangirls.

Me: Okay. Blue Shirt is my Pripper/Kico fangirl. Light Pink Shirt is Kipper/Prico. Kovate/Skico is Red Shirt, Skipju/Kovate is Yellow Shirt, and Green Shirt is Skihole/Kico.

Blowhole: Why do they have different colored shirts?

Me: Because they have separate personalities. Blue is emotional, light pink is shy, red is short tempered, yellow is hyper, and green is caring.

Usagi: We found the humaniser! *shoots Kowalski, Private and Sophie*

Skipju/Kovate: *bouncing* Can I go? Can I can I can I? Please? Pretty please?

Maurice: You really weren't kidding about the hyper thing...

Me: Yeah. Okay, Skipju/Kovate. You can go if it's okay with Crazy Flyer.

Crazy Flyer: Sure!

Skipju/Kovate: YAY! *runs out the door*

Kowalski: *sigh* Well, I guess we'd better catch her...

*Kowalski, Private and Sophie leave*

Me: Alright, Alva. Take the floor.

Alva-The-Human: Rico. If you could only survive by dating your most hated person, would you do it?

Rico: Nuh-uh!

Alva-The-Human: Then you have to kiss them!

Rico: They not here.

Me: *snaps fingers and Savio appears*

Rico: *groans and kisses Savio*

Savio: Agh! What wasssss that for!

Me: Dare. And since you're here, why not stay?

Savio: NO! GET ME OUT!

Me: NEVAR! XP

*Kowalski, Private, Sophie and Skipju/Kovate walk back in*

Marlene: What happened?

Kowalski: Skipju/Kovate got us kicked out! She screamed at Goofy and ripped off Mickey's head!

Everyone else: *bursts into laughter*

Private: That's not the worst part! She shoved ICE down the security guard's pants!

Everyone else: *laughs even harder*

Kowalski: And she taught Sophie some new words...

Sophie: Fuck you!

Everyone else: O.O

Kovate/Skico: You idiot! You can't say swear words in front of little kids!

Skipju/Kovate: I can if I want to!

Kovate/Skico: Wrong! And Skipper belongs with Rico!

Skipju/Kovate: LIES! He belongs with Julien!

Me: *facepalms* This is gonna take a while.

Crescentflight: Agreed. Crazy Flyer, go ahead.

Crazy Flyer: Skipper and Marlene, you must get married! Me, and the co-hosts will be the bridesmaids. And I guess so will the fangirls... And Sophie can be the flower girl!

*At the altar*

Maurice: You may now kiss the bride.

*Skipper kisses Marlene passionately*

Everyone: *acting as if it's real* Whoo! Hooray! Yippee!

*The room turns back*

Marlene: Do we have to... You know?

Me: No. You have different mating rituals.

Skipper: Okay... What?

Me: Don't make me explain with Mort and Sophie in the room!

Usagi: You said you didn't like long chapters... Isn't this getting kind of long?

Me: Oh yeah! Okay, everyone join us next time! Hasta-la-pasta! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Me: Hi everyone! I'm sorry.

Everyone else: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT.

Me: ...Well. I have some news! I'm also sorry I took so long.

Skipper: *sigh* Whatever, just hurry up because I HATE BEING HERE.

Me: Will do. Anyone ever heard of Littlest Pet Shop?

Savio: That weird game?

Me: No, the TV Show.

Kowalski: 1995 or 2012?

Me: 2012. Anyway, I have a guest from there. It's cool if none of the darers know him. Welcome, Sunil!

Sunil: *Walks in* Hel- SNAKE! *tackles Savio*

Savio: GAH! A MONGOOSE! GET HIM AWAY!

Sophie: Yay! Go blue furry guy! Beat up da snakey! *claps*

Skipper: ...I don't-

Kowalski: OF COURSE! Mongooses EAT snakes! All this time all we needed to do was find a MONGOOSE to protect the zoo!

Me: Precisely. Sunil here will be protecting us, in case Savio gets out of hand.

Pripper/Kico: Hey, Sunil, how's your relationship with Vinnie?

Sunil: *holding down Savio* Not happening. I haven't confessed yet.

Pripper/Kico: Coward! *cries*

Kovate/Skico: What about Blythe? Does she like anyone?

Sunil: *Still holding Savio* Not Zoe if that's what you mean.

Kovate/Skico: Damn! *punches wall*

Me: Anyway! Let's get on with the dares.

Silver: Hi!

Me: Hello! What are your dares and or truths?

Silver: Private and Kowalski, here's a bunch of money. Go on your second honeymoon. *throws money*

Kowalski: This is enough to buy the Liberty Bell!

Silver: GO! Sunil can watch Sophie.

*Kowalski and Private leave*

Silver: Mort, glue yourself to Julien's feet.

Mort: YAY! Da feet!

Sunil: ...Do I even want-

Me: No.

Mort: *grabs glue and pastes his hands to Julien's feet*

Julien: NO! Off of de royal feet!

Sunil: ...He's like Shahrukh.

Me: I know.

Silver: Maurice, you get the next couple chapters off to relax.

Maurice: Nice. *sits down and relaxes*

Silver: Rico, blow up Denmark.

Skipper: I APPROVE! GO, RICO, BEFORE THEY CHANGE THEIR MINDS.

Rico: Aye aye! *coughs up a bunch of landmines and dynamite before leaving*

Sunil: He... Just...

Me: I know. You get used to it.

Sunil: You should have prepared me for all this!

Savio: Well you could alwaysss jusssst leave-

Sunil: SILENCE YOU OVERSIZED WORM. *punches Savio*

*Kowalski and Private walk back in*

Me: Where did you go?

Kowalski: We went on a cruise.

Private: It was nice until someone stowed away and they blamed us, since we're penguins.

Silver: Sorry. Anyway! Julien, Hang upside down until you barf.

Julien: *magically is hung from the cieling, upside down*

Me: ...He's right above me. *moves away*

*It takes about three hours, but finally Julien barfs. Right on top of my head*

Me: EW! Ugh, next dare, Silver?

Silver: Blowhole, let me ride on your segway! *pushes Blowhole off and begins riding around* Wee!

Me: Okay... That's all! Bye bye!


End file.
